


What's in a Gift?

by ParadoxNoah



Series: Bilingual Red [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bilingual, Bilingual Red AU, Gift, M/M, Multilingual, Shopping, There's a donut for a second i guess, also briefly a jinja, save me from my incompetence at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNoah/pseuds/ParadoxNoah
Summary: Green and Red are out shopping for a gift after Red's birthday. Green is easily caught up in focus. He doesn't realize what Red really wants. Soft romantic tension. Written in both Japanese and English simultaneously.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Bilingual Red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654582
Kudos: 11





	What's in a Gift?

**Author's Note:**

> They're still just friends, but every day brings new revelations ;)

Green inspected the merch in front of him. He leaned over, carefully placing the amulet back. 

“That one’s only 1,200 yen,” the old lady said, in her croned but kindly voice.

Green smiled, as usual, in respect to the shopkeeper. 

レッドは、ちょっと目が迷った。店から店まで色々引っ張った。「ぁ」って静かに吐いた。『あそこは、美味しい香りが何？肉だろう…』

Red tugged at the sleeve of his friend’s green coat.

Green turned his head for a second and smiled, following his friend’s gaze. “You can go, he whispered.”

Red thought something, turning for a second. He wandered off only after Green broke the gaze.

Green let a slight laugh slip from his breath.  _ He’s always the same _ .

『側のほうが良くても…』レッドが屋さんへ行った。ちょっと人が並んだので道から見た。肉の香りでも、ドーナツだった。この屋さんでは、上に肉を置くんだ。甘くて旨味だろう。『そう…好きだ』ゆっくり続けてた。

~~~~~

Green shuffled to the right a bit, getting a closer look at some more merchandise. “What’s that?” he said, motioning towards some cloth.

“They’re scarves. Thick cotton cut thinly. Keeps you warm but isn’t rough to handle,” the lady spoke.

“Hmm…” Green responded.

~~~~~

近くなるながらもっと詰まる感じがあった。レッドはちょっと痩せてて弱いほうだからこんなに人が多いのが嫌だ。でも、それが嫌なのより、いい食べ物が好きだ。『グリーンは「身体に悪いよ！」って多分言うと思う』って思った。『あぁ。今何か買える。でも…一人では…』レッドが思った。『グリーンさんは？』

今すぐに背中で置いた手を触れた。

「So wat’cha want, Red?」

グリーンを見て、笑い会った。言わなくて、ドーナツを見て、ただ笑った；グリーンが分かると知ってた。

After watching Red closely for a moment, Green smiled again. He ordered a couple of the donuts Red wanted; since yesterday was his birthday Green felt it was okay, just this once.

レッドが小さな袋を持ってて、開けて、ドーナツを一つ取り上げた。ゆっくり時々小さく噛んだ。グリーンも袋を持っているのを気付いた。レッドがちょっと思った。「What’s in the bag?」って言った。

“Hm?” Green looked to his arm and smiled. “Oh this?” He raised the glossy paper bag. “It’s just a little something I bought. I’ll show you later!”

~~~~~

レッドが『多分どこか座るかもしれない』って思っても、グリーンがもっと店をみたいって言った。ちょっと何か言っていいと思ったけど、『多分グリーンが一人で行っていいよって言う』と思った。『アイツはバカ！』

Green looked over the merchandise again. This shop was owned by a woodworker of sorts from another region. There were some formly carvings of various creatures. There was also some historic merchandise.

レッドがもう手のドーナツを食べちゃった。グリーンが探しながら、ドーナツの袋を少々上げて見つめて思った。

「Green?」すぐに彼が話をしていたのを気付いた。

Green looked for a second. “I’m sorry not now.”

すみませんって言うように項垂れた。そして、思い込んだ。息を吐いてて出た。『どこかへ行くべきだ。』

行く所まで行く前にまた店で止まった。面白いことを見たんだ。買っていいのについて思って、やっと選んだ。

~~~

神社の前の階段に座っているレッドに老婆が来た。

「あらあら」って老婆が言った。「何が困っているの？」

ツンツンしているレッドが見上げた。「どうやって日本語を話せるのを知ったんですか？」

「じゃ。年を取ったのだ。そんなことをただ分かるよ。でもさ…質問を答えなかったよね。」

「友達の気付いてくれることが欲しくても、アイツはそれを気付けません。」

「あぁ。そうかなぁ…彼女なの？」って笑った。

「カ・ノ・ジョ？いやいやではないよ！でもさ…彼はいつも側にいています。それも、ただそんなままでいたいんです…それから今の気持ちです。」

~~~

Green shook his head. “No, I can’t take that price. Sorry.”

“Oh, is that so? Is this for a girlfriend? I might be able to make an exception.”

“A… g-girlfriend?” Green stuttered. “N-no nothing like that. Just an old friend of mine.”

“Ahhh I see.” The shopkeeper let out a hearty but tame chuckle. “So that’s how it is. Alright. I can’t say no to that kind of thing. I’ll take your offer.”

Green, a short bit flustered, passed over the money, without thinking.

“You know,” the shopkeeper started while bagging, “I was just the same. Sweet on a girl for years in my  _ hibi _ . We eventually parted,” he handed him the bag, “One day I found she was coming around again. I wanted to meet up but realized I had already passed my chance. I envy you.”

Green looked at the bag, his mind aloft with something yet empty at the same time. He turned toward his side for a moment. He started pacing.

~~~

Green found Red, as always. The two met at the foot of the stairs to the shrine. Seeing him in a pondering sulk, Green sat close to Red, and shoulder hugged him briefly.

They shared the silence. Understanding more than they could find in words.

今日の出来事について思った。ただ、今日、誕生日の翌日の為に、ただ一番の友達と遊びたくても、物事が忙しくならせた。ただ、彼の側にいたかった。ただ、彼の声を聴いて、彼の笑顔を眺めて、彼の形を触れたかった。誕生日の翌日の為に。

うなだれるのを止めて、彼に目を上げた。

“I’m sorry I was so busy shopping.” Green spoke.

Red leaned on Green. “As long as you’re here, I am happy,” he muttered.

“You’ll be happy,” Green cooed endearingly. He pet Red’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the trash Japanese again (/✿◠‿◠)/ .・゜✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
> Also I can't believe it's been so long since I last posted? :o


End file.
